broken hime
by kri-hime45
Summary: Two diffrent people yet very alike. Hinata is in pain her life is broken. "let me help you fix your broken heart hinata..I will protect you" can he protect her or hurt her? "go away loser. I dont like you" find out..warning this is kinda sad, Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**i do NOT own naruto..kinda wished i did :) awell thats npt going to happen..and yes i know this is very short -.-'**

**Chpt one**

**-hanabi's pov.-**

Breathing. Hard breathing..what has happened the bright blue and red light filling my front yard. Why didn't anyone stop this? I mean honestly. Okayy all I know is that my dad isn't getting arrest because my sister won't put any charges on him. One other thing I know is that she is bruised and bleeding. Its not like i don't get hurt either but he, wow too much today. One last thing I know and realize right now is that she is my hero, I look up to her. Hinata your brave...

**-hinata's pov.-**

How did this happen? Humph lets take you back a couple hours ago..

_Fear in my eyes. I try to keep my composure. But my shoulder is starting to hurt. As i squeeze my hands into a fist holding on to the fabric of my hoodie i can hear my father saying "sorry for my daughters rude behavior. I never thought i would have to been called here for hinata.." he pauses. "I've raised Hinata to be more polite and well educated. I guess i need to teach her better. Sorry for the discomfort." as much as formal this sounds he is very strict but the subject of the matter sint even as bad. "Dont worry about it Hyuuga-sama. Hinata-chan is very well mannered. This is the first time she didn't complete her homework, fell asleep in call and did a bit of bad talk to me... I just wanted to make sure everything was alright at home" with a smile Kurinia lets us leave._

_"wait till we get home.." i close my eyes and get ready i breath trying not to stress._

_In a flash my head hits the ground. This person said to get in a thin tank top and little shorts. Cruel. The belt hit my back once more. That's the eighth time when will it stop. He pick up my face with my hair. Slap, punch hmph gross spit hit my face. Strict man never gets sastified. After 5 more hits with this whip that is made out of hand made leather. He gives me another firm slap in my face. I'm trying to stand._

Now here i am you know my pale skin now with different colors of red, purple and some green. Thanks dad.. I wont put any charges on you because eventhough you're cruel, i know i just know that hopefully the dad that is caring will show once more. You show your caring side sometimes but its just a glimpse. Trying to smile i run my fingers into my midnight blue damp hair. My only bruises showing are the ones on my legs and face. I smile to my little sister to tell her everything is fine. With that i snuggle into my sweat shirt and my aching body drifts to sleep. Mabey tomorrow will be better. Atleast I can look forward to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's p.o.v:

So you know how I said that I couldn't wait for school? Well I like school because I get away from my so called father. But even though I like it I also don't. confusing I know but I mean really who likes school? School.

School is a place where people like me can escape to. School is a place where all your stress either come from one thing or another. One being the grade that is if you actually care, the other is being your statues. You're either somebody or you not. For me why try? All I really have to worry about is that no teachers see my bruise. What else can I do?

I go through the clothes I can where. I usually have to wear a uniform, but today is Monday so you can wear whatever you want. I decide to wear a plain white baggy t-shirt. It looks like it should belong on my farther of my "older brother" Neji. I wear some dark shinnies and a blue baggy hoodie. I also wear my converse. "This is as good as it will get I guess. Time for school Hinata, time to smile"

I walk out the door. I feel the cool breeze. I take in a deep breath taking the small things in life to find joy in and I smile. This beauty of nature that life has is the reason why I live. That and the fact that Hanabi needs a woman in her life. Mom I-I miss you..

As I walk into school. I'm almost at my locker. Then my hands and knees hit the floor "watch it." He says that so cold. I look up and his eyes are dark. I guess that is what ignorance do to you also fame..

xXXXXx

Sasuke's p.o.v:

"s-sorry I – I didn't see you there" "hn" my reply. As if I bet she is another fan girl. I walk away, for some reason I just had to glance back but she already left. To be honest I would have thought that she would be still there staring at me. "Ohhh Sasuke-kun!" DAMN can't a guy get a break around here really?  
>"What do you want?" I say without any emotion only annoyance. She starts to pout. "Okay Sakura look, I do not and will never like you. You need to move on with your life and stop coming around my house. What if one day I get a girl that I actually like and she sees you there? Go away the are other guys out there that like you. Sadly for you I am not one of them. You are annoying and ignorant and a complete" she looks shocked. She pouts once again stomps her feet and swiftly turns around. "you know you will miss me when I am gone though." She says before she starts to walk away. I do notice that there is a slight sway then there usually is. Trying to impress me? Sorry not working.<p>

I turn around and walk off to class. Home room. I have Naruto in this class. I walk in making an entrance. The girls all look at me with small hearts in their eyes. All accept one. It's her, the same girl who crashed into me today. Is she new? I don't think I have seen her around before. I go over to my seat. "hey teme."  
>"oh dope" while Naruto is talking I stay staring at her. She seems to be reading or maybe studying. Her skin is pale. Why does she wear very baggy clothes? By looking at her face it doesn't look like she is really fat. Her hair has this tint of blue she has indigo hair. I don't think I have ever observed any one as much like I am now. Now the question is who is she?<p>

"Earth to teme!" I snap out of my daze. "huh really yeah sounds great" "really? Great now you agreed no backing okay?" I stare at him a bit confused "yeah sure whatever" Naruto has a noticeable gleam in his eyes "ok so I'll be at your house at eight? So be ready then." After that I seem to have spaced out again. "Hey dope, who is she?" He turns around following my gaze "OH Hinata!" Great, way to go dope..

xXXx

Hinata's P.O.V:

I am at the end of class just sitting down when I hear my name. I look up from my notes. "Hinata come here!" I can feel my cheeks start to blush. I walk over "H-hi Naruto-kun" and he smiles. "how have you been? I haven't talked to you in forever. What is new in your life?" "A-ano I-I have been g-good. You know just being second in the class." Well what else could I say? That my dad abuses me? That I had forcefully shut every one out of my life because my dad didn't want anyone to be friend a failure. That the only people close to being my friends are sadly Neji and Hanabi. Though they don't count they are family.  
>"really? Who is number one?" "I am" the sound of his voice made me freeze in my spot. That voice sounds so cold, lifeless it makes me uncomfortable. It sounds like my own father. The way he looks at me I can tell he hates me.<p>

Sasuke's p.o.v.

"N-Naruto- kun." Hearing her add the kun at the end makes me un easy. I wonder why it does for a couple of moments. I hear Naruto and her talk. From what I hear they used to talk back then might even call them friends. She seems like the shy type. When I look at her it tells me she has been through a lot. When I finally decide to speak up she looks startled. I can see the fear in her eyes, well better then lust.

Normal :

"hello." Her soft voice makes it almost not audible. "hello I am Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha" he says in a mellow tone. "I know." The way she said it was almost defensive. Sasuke is taken back by her tone. "and how would you know that?" Naruto sweat drops. " well you are the most wanted guy in school". Hinata starts giggling. "why are you laughing?" *sigh* "well if you must know Uchiha-san, to be honest your hair looks like a ducks ass." Well Sasuke didn't expect that in fact he thought she was going to start flirting. Mean while Naruto is practically rolling on the floor from laughter. Without a fair well Hinata takes her leave.

xXXx

The day went by fast ans Sasuke is going home. He noticed that Hinata was in about 4 of his classes. He observed that she is shy, quiet and she has about no friends . the sky and weather is very lovely today. Sasuke looks down from the sky and he sees a figure walking in the same direction he does. It's her. He runs to catch up with her "hey, Hinata right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto..oh if only *sigh***

Sasuke' p.o.v

"huh? Oh yeah, Hyuuga Hinata." "Hyuuga I feel like I have seen that somewhere"

Hinata's p.o.v

I stay quiet. He'll fiqure it out soon he is an Uchiha after all. "Can I walk you home?" okay. This cought me off guard. The all mighty, popular Uchiha wants to walk me home? Since when did this happen? I study his face.

I keep studying. He looks annoyed now. Forgetting that I didn't answer his question, I nod. As we walk the more nervouse I get. Wow time flies. Hopefuly father isn't home yet.

/

Sasuke's p.o.v

I'm not really sounding like myself. I don't know why I asked to walk her home. Also Hyuuga that name sounds so familiar. She is defenitlay quiet. Hn I like quiet.

I can tell she is very nervouse though. "hmph are we almost there?" "huh yeah it's in that neighboor hood" I look at the neighboor hood she is pointing at, my house is around here. There are only about seven houses but it is very spaced out. My house is at one end of this neighboor hood. "Hyuuga". I say in a chilled whisper. "you dad. He is the head of the Hyuuga inc. The biggest company in Japan besides ofcourse Uchiha inc." she nods her head. She looks so, so innocent so fragile and sweet. I guess I'm walking her up to her door step. But she freezes.

/

Hinata's p.o.v

His car is there. "well aren't you comming?". See I was hopeing that he wouldn't be here so early especaily this week. This week will be hard for me. My mom died in the middle of this week. "yeah." wait a minute. "are you going to drop me off at the front door?" he nods. We walks up the steps. Now we are at my front door.

What is he still doing here? "Hinata.." "y-yeah". Now he looks a bit worry. "You're diffrent. We should hang out some time". Again when did this happen. "I'm sorry but I can't..uh I, ano well I guess I'm too busy" Sorry..if you knew. "I'm not asking you out if thats what you think". He scoffs oh that agorant little.."I'm simply asking to hang out with me. Like friends we can invite people like Naruto Kiba so on and if you want..your cusins with Neji right?". "yeah I am" "well we can also bring him along". I complate this for a while. "sure..sorry but you should go now."

/

Sasuke's p.o.v

Great she said yes. This girl really needs friends. I never see her with anyone. "sure..sorry but you should go now.". Why is she running me away? I was going to ask why when I got cut off by the door opening in a fast speed.

There on the other side of the door way was an angry looking older man. He had dark long straight polished hair and eyes like Hinata but not cute like hers they are cruel looking. Wait cute? I don't think i have called anything cute. Well I am guessing this is her father. "Hinata. Get inside" commanding. "W-well g-good bye Uchih-" "NOW" he grabs her fore arm and pulls her in. "Listen don't waste your time with her, she is weak".

I scoff and walk away. I just notice she didn't stutter with me until she got here. Maybe she isn't intiminated by me. But her father is intiminating if it wasn't me anyone would probaly have said "yes sir" and walk away as quickly as possible.

Eight o'clock. Oh right! Naruto I forgot what he said awell might as well just get ready. The dope is always late anyway.

/

Hinata's p.o.v

The sting of his hand on my face. My hair flows back. "what did I say? Don't talk to anyone". I try to speak. "you are a disgrace you are very weak and powerless.". His words hurt but by now I am starting to believe it. There isn't anyone out there who can help me. When will it stop? "It's upsetting you look like your mother. She was beautiful yet strong. You may look like her but you are weak.". He enfisizes the word 'weak'.

He grabs my hair and drags me to the floor. I whimper a bit. He grabs a strong hold. And I scream. "ahhh! Stop! Please!..please..". "weak.". It hurts I am begging you to stop. "what are you?". I stay silent. "you are weak. Now Hinata what are you again?" I choke out the words "I am weak". He smirks "exactly". My tears start to run down. Why? I wonder what Sasuke is doing now. I am sure he isn't worring about me. Hanabi has a better life. I pick myself up and go to my room. It is 7:30 and time for home work. Just great. Maybe if I stay out of my fathers way that I can get less hurt. I look into my mirror and notice that the slap he gave me on my face will most likely leave a bruise. I realy do wonder what Sasuke is doing now.

**I think it is kinda short. But this was made on my phone. What do you guys think? Btw i am trying to update as soon as i can but a house with 5 people who use one computer is impossible. Also i have a state exam in march and i am tierd. Haha my b-day was on 16. Well R&R give me feed back so i can make this better please! Thanks love**

**Kriss-hime ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Kami! This is torture! That dope, that ass-wipe. How? Just HOW dare he some how drag me on this bull shit excuse of a date. I am going to kill you Naruto. I shoot glares at him and I can feel her stareing at me like I am some sort of god. _Tap tap._ I tap on the tabel.

Right across from me is non other than Sakura whore and her self. Next to her is the other most annoying person besides her and Naruto, it's Ino.

"soo Sasuke-kun uh how are you?" "hn". Why should you know. "I want to leave now." "oh uh okay Sasuke let me just get my-" "NO! Just stay I need to go alone". I try to leave as soon as I can. "oh okay well I had fun on our date". I shiver at those words. "Je Ne Naruto".

I walk out of Pizza Plaza, and into my black Austin Martin Vanguish. I turn on the radio and I grip the wheel. As soon as I get home I'm off to bed. Oh yeah I also have to see just HOW I can let Hinata out. I will be her friend. Hey Sasuke not being selfish? Well she is diffrent. Hinata I will make that hurt I can see in your eyes. First thing first befriend her. Better yet be BEST friends with her. Right?

**Hinata's. P.o.v**

Looking into the mirror I see the red, purple gross looking color on my cheek. Now I hope no one says anything about it. Then again no one ever does look at me. I fix my self in the mirror. I have to wear my uniform today. My black jacket with a red swirl on the left shoulder and the Kohona sympol my left side of the chest. My uniform jacket goes over my dark green silky tee shirt. My black school skirt goes a little over my knees. And my dark green high knee socks go on then my black flats. I smile to myself and grab my a hold of my silver necklace with the Hyuuga crest on it. I blush when I notice just how much this uniform hugs my curves. Now all I want to do is cover up.

I walk out. I made my father breakfest. Made sure Hanabi got up. I am done here now. I grab my plain black back pack. I walk out. The sun hits my face. I walk down the streets and there by the stop sign is non other than Sasuke Uchiha. I put my head down. My bangs cover up my face.

"morning Hinata-san" "G-good morning Uchiha-san..my appologies if you were waiting for me." "hn. Don't worry about it.". I keep my hair down and grab a hold to my straps of my back pack. "okay if yo say so".

I keep walking until I bump into something firm, warm and has a good smell. Then I hear his deep and dark voice. "what wrong?" with a sense of warmth. "hm nothing." I choke out. I feel his fingers grab my chin. Oh just great. I look up with eye's with a bit of horror. "what happen to your face? Who did this. Was it your father. I am sure he was the one who opened that door last time. So who was it. Come on out and tell me.". Crap. Come on Hinata think think! "my sister!" "your sister?". "Yes well you see me and her were playing with a ball and she threw it to my face be accident.". I look at his face. He looks at me as if searching for something. "hmph okay then". I sigh. Good now that that was delt with.

**Sasuke's p.o.v**

She is lieing. A good liar but I KNOW she is lieing. Whatever. Woah! I just noticed! Hinata has a good body. I won't do anything to her though. But she IS very cute and pure. The walk is silent and I take a peek at her face she seems so at peace.

This wind blows at her face she closes her eyes and smile. My heart is raceing. What is this feeling? My stomach too feels weird. Oh and before I forget. "we are going to hang out after school today." she looks at me in a confuse matter. "huh? Oh no I can't".

Wow really? No. "I wasn't asking" my voice was kinda cold. "oh well o-okay". She looks back down. "trust me you need it." "I-I g-guess. P-please not to late" her stutter is back. She looks vulnerable. "hn." she will like this I know she will. "okay well I'll see after school. At the front of your locker. Kay well bye.". "bye Sasuke-san". Wow I feel energetic today. Wait she called me by my first name.

**After school.**

**Hinata:**

I wait at my locker as I was told. "hey." I jump at his voice. "h-hello Sasuke-san" he smirks. I think that is the first time I have seen an expression on his face. "sorry it took a while I had my brother get my car." he has a car. Ofcourse he has a car Hinata! He starts to walk off. I shut my locker and follow behind.

I walk out the school. "hey Sasuke-san where are we- WOW". I stay speech less. "so I geuss you like my car" I nod. He opens the passengers door and tells me to get in. I follow what he says.

"well where are we going?". I won't stop until he answers. "_sigh_ we are going to go make you more friends. well I am going to hang out with the dope and there will mosty likely a lot of people." I get a little nervouse.

"dont worry about it.". Okay that line is getting ANNOYING.

We come into a stop. There is a medium size house. "come on follow me". Well ofcourse I follow you. He steps into the house. Open a door that looks like a closet. Altough no closet here but there is a stair case. We go down and I can feel butterflies as I hear the voices comming from and the soft chill music. And I go down the last step. And there you have it. I KNOW that I look like I don't belong.

**Awww. Well i hope you guys liked it by the way thank you kanra-kaoru for reading it makes me happy when i see your review..anyways thank u for who ever reads this. And I think that this story is starting to go some where. Like i said i will try to udate as soon as I can. Well R&R. Also i know some of Hinata is ooc but thats only when she is thinking. Anyways thanks oh this line "what is this. Is this Jelousy. All i want to do is hold her. I want to keep her safe..although I don't think I can." does that make you want to keep on reading. Te-he**


	5. Chapter 5

Last step. I take a look and observe my surroundings. This makes me think of the basement from "That 70's show". There are parts that are different though. The room isn't as big there is a big red beat up leather "L" shaped couch. There is an older looking wood coffee table and some chairs across the couch. Making a sort of messed up circle.

"Hinata". I let out a breathe I wasn't aware that I was holding. "Hai Sasuke-san?" "Come on lets take a seat." I follow like the good little girl I am and I take a seat. Retro rock music plays in the back round, if I'm right it's playing "stairway to heaven" by Led Zeppelin. I like this song although it is pretty long. I breath in and that was a bad choice as I take in some sort of smoke.

I take a look around so much for 'taking in my surroundings' when I didn't really pay attention to the other thirteen people besides me and Sasuke in here. I still feel out of place, everyone is talking to one another even Sasuke! Sasuke is talking to Naruto and with red hair and lots of eye liner I admit everyone in this room is cute. I see everyone in this room also go to my school seeing as they all have the same uniform.

"excuse me mind moving over? Thanks sweetie." I get up from my seat and move all the way to the edge of the couch. She wasn't asking me to move she was telling me to move in a polite voice I guess.

I turn my head to the direction she is. She is trying to talk with Sasuke, smiling and giggling. I stare and notice how pretty she is. Her green eyes like gemstones. Her pink hair, I wonder if it's natural. She seems.. I don't know how to put it exactly.

-**15 min later**-

And here I am same possion same place same seat and I am still not talking to anyone. Why am I even here again? I decide that maybe I should just go home, so I get up and walk over to Sasuke who has the pink haird girl all over her and the blonde girl talking to Naruto keeps sending death glares to her.

Okay that's it. I want to go now I know I don't belong here. "uh um ano excuse me Uchiha-san." damn! Stupid shyness! "hn". And stupid damn answer. " ano I- I would want to go home now.". He makes a grunt and he was about to speak when.

"and why do you need his permission to leave? Just go if you want to I'll keep Sasuke-kun company." Now I wonder if she is dating him or his girlfriend.

"uh well, he is s-sorta my r-ride". I shuffle my feet.

"you can walk". I shoot my head up. I do admit that I am a bit offended. And it seems that everyone is now paying attention and the music that was playing is getting softer.

"Hinata just hang out with everyone and stop being a bother."

Okay ouch. "yeah stop being a bother."

"oh and Sakura". He pauses. "yes Sasuke-kun"

"shut up and get off me."

I'm way confused now is she his girlfriend now or what? "B-But Sasuke-kun". "hm it seems I'm not the only one who stutters". Opps I said that out loud I hope she didn't hear me..

And she shot up and glared at me her pink hair raging.

"shut up! Who are you anyway? Are you new. If you are let me tell you something don't mess with me."

What did I even do? "ano I'm n-not knew." Now I've done it. Maybe I wasn't suppose to reply?

"Oh so you're little miss nobody". Yes I am

"No one here knows you." again true only Sasuke and Naruto know my name, that's it really.

"So really no one cares for you." again true and I nod.

"So I AM right you ARE nothing and no one".

"Sakura stop." A girl with buns on her head say.

"No! Who does she think she is? Your not Hime!" By now I can feel everyone else get up and step one step closer to me. "well she could be consider a princess of some sort". A boys deep emotionless voice say. "Neji back off."

"Hinata-sama what are you doing here"

Fuck, fuck. Fuck...FUUCKKK!

"Neji-nii san..ano ano"

"okay so Neji knows you cool..now go. Nobody wants you here not Sasuke, not me not Naruto not Tenten not lee not Garra not everyone else! Probaly not your own family."

I think my shell cracked because I honestly herd glass break. She is right and I didn't know but a tear ran down my eye.

"h-hai Sakura-san". She smirks she knows she has won.

"oh and Hinata. In school stay away from me and especially Sasuke! Kay thanks sweetie."

More tears drop I turn around. Push people out of my way saying a little excuse on my way out. I run upstairs. Out the door. Walk down the side walk.

Am I unlove-able. Is that why my dad hits me? Is that why I am look down by my whole family? Is that why I have no friends? Or am I too different and too much of a failure and a nobody?

Sasuke where are you? Where were you? I can't believe that I actually thought we could have been friends. But a friend is there for someone and he wasn't. He looked like as if he wasn't even there in the house at all.

My breathe is uneasy and my feet are walking so fast I almost trip on them a couple of times. My tears are still comming down. The sun is settting. Great! My father is going to be beyond mad when he sees that I am late. Oh no I hope he isn't home.

Thats where I stop in my tracks and my tears stop forming. Do I even know where I am going? Where am I even. I think when we came here we came by this road. Hmph talk about failur!

This is the part where it's supose to rain and I scream and someone comes by and picks me up, and by someone I mean Sasuke. But no nothing. I keep walking straight hopeing to get to a street that I know. I look up to a sign and see that it is familure.

I smile. I think I know where I am going from now. I hear a loud boom. And now lightning. I run, you see I get pretty scared of lightning and thunder. I feel the top of my head get wet and before I know it it's pouring. I keep running.

-_** 10 min later-**_

I some how got home well I'm at the drive way its still raining. My fathers bussiness car isnt here. I run up the walk way and open the door with my key.

"where were you?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so this chapter is only in Sasuke point of view so you're gunna have to wait to see what happend to Hinata. And also I hope you guys enjoy it..oh yeah one more thing I might make a one shot and post it up on maybe friday, but not so much Sasuhina it will be Naruhina and one sided NaruSaku I hope you guys like it!**_

_Weak_

That's what I thought when she walked away without saying a single word. Just plain weak. How could she even let someone bring her down? She is a Hyuuga, a very upper class family like the Uchiha. Why is she so weak?

What would her father think? What would her family think? Does her father baby her too much? Does he not teach her anything?

Stupid questions for a stupid girl. "hey Naruto I'm going to go now Je ne."

"bye Sasuke-teme..oh and Sasuke."

I was about to take my leave when he decided to speak up I simply respond with 'hn'

"why were you mean to Hinata. She's a nice girl you know, you had no right to be mean to her.

"aren't you supose to say this to Sakura? Or are you practicing on me?"

"...no, look you are the only one that Hinata has talked to since the summer after fith grade and we're in the middle of freshmen year dude! I don't get why she talked to YOU out of everyone. I knew her longer than anyone besides Neji."

"you jelouse then?"

"again no! Just be nice to her durring that summer it was like she disapeared. That day that you pointed her out I honestly thought she didn't go to this school anymore.."

"hn. Okay bye baka"

I can feel him about to say something but I cut him off by leave as fast as I can. I walk up the stairs and out the door into my car. I got a bit wet because it was raining. Woah. How did she walk home? Awell what ever her fault for not waiting. All of this was for her to make more friends and talk to other people besides me.

**- 10 min later-**

I'm at my drive way. I stay in the car and remember when a big house was filled with familly not just me.

My father, mother and brother all lived togather and happy, well sorta. What happen was that my mom and dad got murder by an unknown person. If only I knew who it was I would kill them on the spot for makeing my life from okay to bad. I miss them both. My mother I miss more then my father. She just brought a smile on my face from when I was sad from my fathers tough words.

Her cooking was the best, her smile made me smile and she had this glow to her. When she walked in a room I swear everything got from gray to a much brighter world of colors. Although now that she is gone my world of colors have gotten dulled or darker. There can never be someone as amazing as her, after she is my mother.

My brother is still alive. His name is Itachi, and he used to take care of me and was my brother fiqure until now that is. My light has dimed down to nothing a year after the death he started sneaking out and before I knew it he would come with brusies and cutts from a fight. I asked him why does he fight and I soon found my answer he was in a gang of course, he was. Nevermind he was, his IS. He is in a gang called atkutski. Soon he was never really in this house anymore.

Then there is my uncle Madara. Madara took me and Itachi in when my parents died. They died six years ago I'm fifteen now, do the math.

Madara is a cool ass. He sometimes has a childish side and he supports Itachi in his gang. I don't really understand why though. Madara is always away in his work. He is the head of the Uchiha inc. It used to be my dad but I guess he inheretid since he was the vice president. Me or Itachi will inherit the incoperation we are heirs.

I've been sitting in the car for almost 8 mins. To tell you the truth I sometimes like to think of comming here and not going inside. Hard to explain really. I decied to get up, get out of the car and go inside although I take a big breathe before I get out.

The house is pretty big. I go up the big stair case and take a right go into the second door. I step into my room it's black red and white. I fall into the soft blue bed sheets. I look up at the white ceiling and I see her face. I shake my head to get rid of the thought of her.

_Knock knock_

"hn." "Uchiha-san the food is ready."

I get out and walk down to the dinning room. There is a shandalier (sp?)

My uncle its at the top of the table.

"so Sasuke how was your day?"

"hn okay I guess."

"I see.."

Yes uncle you 'see' I hate when he tries to make convo.

"so where's Itachi?"

"He's not here, he's never here. In fact I'm surprised you are here."

"what do you mean?"

"well Uncle you are always off at work."

"oh okay. Well it is work I can't really do anything about it, even if I wanted to."

"look it's not like I even need you here."

" you should be greatful!"

"I never said I wasn't greatful. In fact I'm greatful for being alone every day! Thank you so much!"

"oh you little-"

"I'm not hungry anymore good bye."

#$*#$*#$*

I changed into a white shirt and just boxers and fall back into my bed. Thats when she comes to mind again.

Hinata.. Why did he say that you shut everyone out. Why did you decide to talk to me? Why are you so sensitive? Why do I want to know more about you? Why do you intrest me and why do I feel a strange feeling when I think of what I said..could I be guilty?

_**A/n: yeah I know not that great but hey it is longer..then again I feel like I haven't updated in forever! So sorry well I hope you like it :) read and review please ^ ^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**HEHE FINALLY! I'M BACK**

"where were you?"

My heart skiped a beat. Then I reconized the high pitched voice. "oh Hanabi its just you."

"yeah you are lucky it's just me. What if it was father?"

I sigh we all know what would happen if it was father. I wouldn't be able to go to school for days. Altough I have never disobeyed my father so I had never had any punshments because of that. Only last time..flashing lights.

"sorry..where is father anyways?"

"Oh he left..he went to an overseas meeting. He said that it would last a week. After that he would take a vaction from y- from work."

No the vacation is from me. We both know this, wait what about money? two weeks without money Hanabi won't survive.

"Money?"

"Oh he left passwords to our bank account incase of anything. Did you know we had one?"

"No.."

Hmph I didn't know we had bank acounts, father isn't that bad then..

**Hanabi :**

I didn't know.. She hasn't even answer my question ugh!  
>"Sooo Hinata where were you anyways?"<p>

She looks down and her fiddels with her fingers. This habbit of hers that she can't seem to shake off.

"u-umm a-ano w-well"

"Okay stop." she looks up with wide eyes.

"Hinata go upstairs take a shower, get warm clothes and I will be up there in fifthteen minute okay?  
>She nods. The squeakyness of her shoes going very less audioable. As she goes upstairs I go to our spaceious kitchen and look for snacks I can take up stairs. Now what would Hinata like? Oh I know something sweet. Honey buns it is. <p>

Ever since oka-san died she has been takeing care of me. She tried not to cry infront of me and tried to calm me down but in the end she ended up crying too. She is brave though I belieave that.

Going through the thoughts and memories of my mothers death I haven't noticed that ten minutes have passed. I look for more nice snack. I walk upstairs I open the door to Hinatas room. Her room is actually smaller than my room. I sit down on the floor with the snacks on the floor. I then hear the shower turn off.

The door opens and lets out steam. In each room besides the guests rooms has a bathroom. she comes out.  
>"snacks?"<p>

"Yeah I was thinking we could chill and have a sister to sister thing, ya know?"

She cocks her head "hmm okay then."

I look around her room, it's just plain. There is a queen bed that is lavender and white. There is a wood dawer(sp) and a plasma t.v. not a big one but not a small one either. I get up and look in her closet in curiosity. "where are you going hana-chan?"

Ugh Hana-chan foreal? I ignore her and open her closet door. The closet isn't small it is spaceious considering the fact that she doesn't have much clothes. Once I look through the clothes a frown goes on my face. The colors are so plain and it is mostly brown, faded blue and white.

Although I know her and really she isn't like this, this isn't her style. She is kinda scene that's it we need to go shopping!

"oh anyways where were you?"

"huh? Oh right. W-well I was out with friends.."

"OMG! REALY? Woah did you have fun.. was there a guy involved?" My curiosity took over but I stoped when I saw how her face fall. 

"actually I didn't... I was with Sasuke Uchiha."

"S-Sasuke Uchiha? He's a total babe!"

I stare at her in shock but i know that there is more to the story. I give her nod to tell her to go on.

"W-well *inhales* okay so he said to hang out so I did. We went to someones house and a lot of people were there, even Neji! T-then there w-was this girl and I guess she was Sasuke's girlfriend and she got mad at m-me and started to say many things and s-she ugh she made me feel like shit!"

At this I ran to hug her. She pulls away and smiles.

"Hinata we have to go..SHOPPING! no buts kay?"

"wait why?"

"because your clothes just suck easy as that...So tomorrow at twelve we will go to the mall and give u a new style kay?"

Hesitant she is but nods.. Lets but this smple I can't wait for tomorrow. The rest of the night we spend just watching movies and talking about random things.

**okay thank you for reading I am sorry I had major writers block and when I wrote half of the chapter i was happy but then someone had to go on and steal my phone in school..you see i keep my files in school well I hope you enjoyed.. it wasn't long at all sorry for that but R&R**


End file.
